U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,764 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,264 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,616 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,700 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,466 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,913